Find all solutions to the inequality \[\frac{x}{x-1} + \frac{x+2}{2x} \ge 3.\](Give your answer in interval notation.)
Solution: Subtracting $3$ from both sides gives \[\frac{x}{x-1} + \frac{x+2}{2x} -3 \ge 0.\]Combining all the terms under a common denominator, we get \[\frac{x(2x) + (x+2)(x-1) - 3(x-1)(2x)}{(x-1)(2x)} \ge 0,\]or \[\frac{-3x^2+7x-2}{2x(x-1)} \ge 0.\]Factoring the numerator, we get \[\frac{-(3x-1)(x-2)}{2x(x-1)} \ge 0.\]Making a sign table for the inequality $f(x) = \frac{(3x-1)(x-2)}{x(x-1)} \le 0,$ we get:  \begin{tabular}{c|cccc|c} &$3x-1$ &$x-2$ &$x$ &$x-1$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<0$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$-$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$0<x<\frac{1}{3}$ &$-$&$-$&$+$&$-$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$\frac{1}{3}<x<1$ &$+$&$-$&$+$&$-$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$1<x<2$ &$+$&$-$&$+$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>2$ &$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}Therefore, we have $f(x) < 0$ when $0 < x < \tfrac13$ or $1 < x <2.$ We also have $f(x) = 0$ when $x = \tfrac13$ or $x = 2,$ so the whole solution set to the inequality is \[x \in \boxed{(0, \tfrac13] \cup (1, 2]}.\]